fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Yugi vs. Lord Crump
This is a duel for an upcoming Fan-Fiction series based on Yu-Gi-Oh! in a crossover with Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Complete with new main characters and thrilling duels. Notes *The first duel of the story. *Yugi uses Obelisk the Tormentor for the first and only time in this fanfic until the very final duel at the end. Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Yugi: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600) in Defense Position. *Activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Academy", discarding two cards from his hand and tributing Queen's Knight to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) from his hand in Attack Position. Thanks to "Magical Academy", "Dark Magician Girl" gets a 500 ATK point bonus and her star level increases by 2 (ATK: 2000 -> 2500 / DEF: 1700), (LV: 6 -> 8). Lord Crump's Turn *Draws "Moon Base" (Lord Crump: 35 -> 34). *Activates Field Spell Card "Moon Base". Now on every Standby Phase of his, Lord Crump can Special Summon one Alien-Type monster from his Deck to the field in Attack or Defense Position. *Normal Summons "Moon Cleft" (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2200) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Yugi: 34 -> 33). *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed", allowing him to draw two cards (Yugi: 33 -> 31), he draws two unknown cards. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Premature Burial"; Yugi pays 800 Life Points (Yugi: 4000 -> 3200) to Special Summon "Queen's Knight" (ATK 1500 / DEF: 1600) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Moon Cleft" with "Dark Magician Girl". *Yugi also attacks Lord Crump directly with "Queen's Knight" (Lord Crump: 4000 -> 2500). Lord Crump's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Lord Crump: 34 -> 33). *Thanks to "Moon Base", Lord Crump Special Summons "Elite X-Naut" (ATK: 2200 / DEF 1800) in Attack Position (Lord Crump: 33 -> 32). *Activates the Equip Spell Card "X-Naut Sword", equipping it to "Elite X-Naut" raising it's ATK by 500 points (ATK 2200 -> 2700 / DEF 1800). *Attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl" with "Elite X-Naut" (Yugi: 3200 -> 3000). *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "King's Knight" (Yugi: 31 -> 30). *He Normal Summons "King's Knight" (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400) in Attack Position. **With "Queen's Knight" and "King's Knight" on the field, Yugi can Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. (30 -> 29). *Activates the Spell Card "Royal Straight"; Yugi tributes "King's Knight", "Queen's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" to Special Summon "Royal Straight Slasher" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1350) from his Deck in Attack Position (29 -> 28). *Activates "Royal Straight Slasher's" effect: Yugi sends "Kuriboh" (Level: 1), "Old Vendictive Magician" (Level: 2), "Giant Soldier of Stone" (Level: 3), "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (Level: 4), and "Berfomet" (Level: 5) from his Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on Lord Crump's side of the field (28 -> 23). *Attacks Lord Crump directly with "Royal Straight Slasher" (Lord Crump: 2500 -> 100). Lord Crump's Turn *Draws "Monster Reborn" (Lord Crump: 32 -> 31). *Activates the Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Elite X-Naut" (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Polymerization" to fuse "Elite X-Naut" with the "X-Yux" in his hand to form "Elite X-Yux" (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 1900) in Attack Position. "Elite X-Yux" gains 500 ATK points for every 'X-Naut' and 'Yux' named monsters in Lord Crump's Graveyard; he has two each so that's 1000 extra points. (ATK: 2900 -> 3900 / DEF: 1900) *Attacks and destroys "Royal Straight Slasher" with "Elite X-Yux" (Yugi: 3000 -> 1500) *"Elite X-Yux's" other effect activates: Whenever it deals damage to an opponent's Life Points, he or she loses an additional 1000 Life Points as well, so Yugi takes another hit (Yugi: 1500 -> 500). *Normal Summons a second "Moon Cleft" (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2200) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Spell Textbook" (Yugi: 23 -> 22). *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Spell Textbook"; Yugi discards his hand and draws one card, if it's a Spell Card then Yugi can automaticly activate it, otherwise his turn is automaticly over. (Yugi: 22 -> 21) He draws "Card of Sanctity", allowing him and Lord Crump to draw until they hold six cards in their hands (Yugi: 21 -> 15), (Lord Crump: 31 -> 27). One of the cards he drew was "Watapon" so he Special Summons "Watapon" (ATK: 200 / DEF: 300) in Defense Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Royal Straight Slasher" (ATK 2400 / DEF 1350) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Brain Control" to take control of "Moon Cleft" for one turn. *Tributes "Watapon", "Royal Straight Slasher", and "Moon Cleft" to Normal Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000) in Attack Position. *He attacks "Elite X-Yux" with "Obelisk the Tormentor" (Lord Crump: 100 -> 0) Yugi wins Category:Duel